honeytrap
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: As senior year begins Bonnie finds herself roped into a plan to lure Stefan into a trap Damon has set for him at the first bonfire of the year. Like with most things involving the Salvatore brothers nothing goes as planned.
1. part one lure

**Title:** honeytrap

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Damon/Bonnie/Stefan

 **Summary:** As senior year begins Bonnie finds herself roped into a plan to lure Stefan into a trap Damon has set for him at the first bonfire of the year. Like with most things involving the Salvatore brothers nothing goes as planned.

 **Warnings:** Pre-Polyamorous Relationship, Non-Canon, Language, Mentions of Torture, Dub-Con, Sexual Content, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: I am back guys and mostly posting here to inform you that I have moved my stories over to Wattpad. I might post a few here but Wattpad is my new home and the link is on my profile. This story was a Tumblr request and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 **part one || lure**

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she sifted through the contents of her closet trying to find an outfit for the bonfire being held by the Student Spirit Committee. If not for Caroline she wouldn't bother attending.

Bonnie wasn't exactly in the mood to be around people, or rather one person in particular. As much as she had missed her boyfriend all summer, she was avoiding him like the plague since discovering he was in contact with not one but two of his ex-girlfriends.

It didn't matter that they were dead. What mattered was that Bonnie had been away for three whole months and Jeremy had lied about speaking to his exes that entire time frame. He was in essence cheating on her in an emotional since. Were either Vicki or Anna corporeal, she couldn't trust that things wouldn't have gotten physical. That was the problem, she couldn't trust him any longer.

However, like with most things, she was expected to be understanding and give the benefit of the doubt, while her own feelings on the matter were disregarded. She had tried to get Jeremy to see her point of view to no avail and when they spoke he seemed more interested in justifying his actions and excusing his behavior. She decided to save herself the headache and just stop answering his calls altogether.

Bonnie pulled out a pair of long jeans and rejected them immediately, tossing them on the growing pile on her bed. She frowned. She wanted to have fun. More than anything she needed a distraction. Needed to forget and let go.

It was annoying. She had spent the whole summer cooped up pining after Jeremy and waiting for him to call and acknowledge her existence. It had been a waste. Senior prank night had been another time she had been forced to watch as he friends were endangered thanks to Klaus.

She had waited for her senior year since before she even started high school. She'd been excited about it. Been expecting popularity, fun with her friends, and a hot boyfriend to walk the halls with. She had been expecting fun. Laughter. Joy. Peace. An amazing year to look back on once she started college. What she was getting instead was a boyfriend who would rather hang out with ghosts than her, friends too wrapped up in their own drama to even bother hanging out with anyone besides their boyfriends or exes in Elena's case, and the looming threat of a hybrid out there somewhere that no one could seem to find a way to kill.

"Screw this," Bonnie spat. She intended to make her own fun but going to the bonfire stag without even her friends to hang out with wasn't fun. She'd have more fun staying home, eating cookie dough and marathoning episodes of Ru Paul's Drag Race. Caroline would likely be too busy with Tyler to notice her absence anyway.

Bonnie moved over to her pajama drawer when she heard a loud knock coming from downstairs. Scowling Bonnie left her bedroom and walked through the house. As she descended the stairs she hoped that it wouldn't be Jeremy on the other side of the door when she got to it.

She took a deep breath as she reached the front door. When she opened it she was surprise to see Damon Salvatore on the other side. He was leaning against the door frame his arms crossed and his blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hey witchy," he smirked, "Are going to stand there and stare or are going to invite me in?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "I've known you over a year now and you've never had an invitation into my house," she stated, "If you're expecting one now this had better be good."

Damon stood upright, his facial expression turning serious. "Well if you don't let me in then Elena is going to put herself at risk with some stupid plan to lock Stefan up that could get her hurt or worse," he said.

Bonnie sighed. "He wouldn't hurt her. Klaus needs her for his hybrids. He's been compelled to protect her."

"In case you forgot her already took a bite out of her," Damon reminded her, "Besides compulsion or no compulsion he's a ripper. A blood addict. A switched off blood addict at that. Do you really want to gamble on which side of him will win out when Elena tries to bait him?" At Bonnie's silence Damon continued. "If you try your hand however, you have your magic to back you up. And before you give me that bullshit about not having the power of the dead witches, remember you had more than enough power on your own before that to take Stefan now, hell maybe even Klaus himself. We both know it. So let me in, Bonbon."

Bonnie glanced longingly at her living room. She looked at her couch. She looked at her television. At the blanket her Grams had knitted that she kept draped over the back. She would be giving it all up she knew. If Elena was in danger and because Stefan was in a way a threat to nearly everyone in town in his current state, Bonnie would help out. She knew it and Damon had been banking on it.

Nodding, resigned to her fate, Bonnie took a step back. "Come in Damon," she muttered.

Damon grinned a little too widely as he stepped over the threshold. Bonnie wanted to set him on fire just to prove a point but she restrained herself as he stepped in and walked past her.

Bonnie watched as Damon looked around the house. He walked casually from room to room on the first floor. Bonnie didn't bother following. When he returned to the foyer she hadn't moved from the spot that he left her.

"It's nice, your house," he complemented, surprising her with how genuine he sounded, "Warm. Eclectic. Bohemian. Inviting. With a little attitude. Very you."

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered trying to not to reveal how flattered she was. She had in fact done most of the decorating. She stayed in the house more than her father and so he often times gave her his credit card and let her do what she wanted whenever she felt like a change. Bonnie was surprised that Damon had knew her well enough to pick up on that. Even Jeremy had never mentioned anything when he came over, though most of their time had usually been spent either making out or going through her grimoires trying to find a way to stop Klaus when they were together.

Bonnie shook her head to clear it. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Jeremy. She returned her attention to Damon who was eyeing her expectantly. "So what's the plan?" She asked

Damon shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're not going to like it." He warned.

Bonnie raised a brow at him. "Do I ever?" She asked.

Damon chuckled. "Touché." And then, "Just let me get it out before you veto it, alright?" At Bonnie's nod he continued. "So," he began, "If the half-naked girls that I woke up to this morning are any indication, the only thing that seems to appeal to Stefan other than blood at the moment is sex. He's switched off so he's not only emotionless but pretty much morally bankrupt at the moment. Which can actually be fun if you know how and when to stop. Stefan doesn't. Not only does he not have boundaries, he pushes everyone else's. He gets off on it. I want to take advantage of that."

Bonnie blinked at him. "And how to you suggest we do that?"

Damon sighed. "I knew I would have to spell it out for you," he said, "Listen, with the risk of actually complementing you outright I am going to be completely honest here. As long as you promise not to set me on fire, that is."

Bonnie bit back a grin before she nodded. "Go on."

"You're hot," Damon stated, "And powerful. And practically unattainable. Whether you believe it or not Bonnie, you're the definition of forbidden fruit. This Stefan, would have no problems with taking a bite if we dangled it in front of his face."  
Bonnie laughed outright then. "I call bullshit," she said, "There's no way Stefan would be interested in me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "He was before."

Bonnie glared. "Not like that," she said, "And you know it. He wanted to be friends for Elena's sake."

Damon leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. "That's what he told you and himself I'm sure," he murmured, "But I know my brother and I know vampires. He wanted an excuse to be close. Witches and vampires don't mix usually but when they do…"

Bonnie tried to step away but Damon edged closer. She watched as his eyes darkened. He sniffed the air around her. His pupils dilated, blown out wide. "What are you doing?"

"You know a vampire's senses are heightened," he whispered, "Everything. Taste. Smell. Touch. Sight. We can sniff out a lot of creatures if we want. Same with werewolves. And witches…well your magic is in your very essence. It's a part of everything you are. Your body. Your scent. Your blood. You sweat it out. Breathe it out. And vampires are hyperaware of it all." Damon placed his hands on her shoulder. "You Bonnie," he continued, "Smell like lavender and rose. Your blood…I remember how it tasted. Like honey and ginger. I can feel your power too. Like being too close to the flames, hot enough to make you reach out of feel the warmth but strong enough to make you keep your distance in case you get burned. You could tempt any man. Any vampire if you wanted. You just don't know your power. In more ways than one."

Bonnie swallowed thickly. She squirmed under his touch and his fingers flexed over her shoulders. "I'm still not convinced," she said, though her tone wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be, "You're a vampire. You're telling me I tempt you." Bonnie wanted it to come off as a joke. It made no sense to her. Both the Salvatore had been wrapped up in Elena or Katherine or in some ways both since their arrival. The best she could do was her best friend's brother and even he was tempted away from her by ghosts.

"You did," Damon admitted, "You do. Both of us. But when you've been around as many women, as many witches as we have you, been around period as long as we have, you get good at hiding things. At making people see what you want them to see. I might have been obsessed with Katherine when I got here but I've always been aware of you Bonnie. I think you know that. Saint Stefan was too good to try for it. Too moral. Too far up Elena's ass. You name it. But me…I'm no saint. But you're too smart. Too powerful. Too judgy. You name it. To fall for the likes of me. Not easily."

Bonnie scowled. "So you're saying Elena is easy?"

Damon nodded. "For me and for Stefan," Damon shrugged. "She tries to play hard but we both know what buttons to push. Besides, she more like Katherine than she wants to admit. I may care about her. Have feelings for her. But I know how to play her too. So does Stefan. Better than me even. You'd be a challenge though. Ripper Stefan loves a challenge. He has no morals and he knows you always liked him best. If you give him any indication that you'd be interested, even if it's a lie he'd jump at the chance just for a taste."

Bonnie shook Damon's hands away and stepped back from him finally. She wasn't sure what to say to anything that he just said. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't find either Salvatore attractive. She remembered when they had first arrived. How naïve she had been then. When Stefan had just been the new got with a "hot back" and Damon had just been his sexy older dangerous brother. Before she had known who they were. Before she had gone cold and closed herself off to them.

She wondered what would have happened if she had let Stefan get close to her. Befriend her like he had intended. Or if she had paid more attention to the way Damon had looked at her. The same way he was looking at her now. She had read it as hatred before. Frustration and irritation perhaps. However, upon closer examination, now that his words told her what to look for she could see the heat there. The hunger. He was right. They were good at hiding. She wished he had never told her. Her mind was racing with thoughts and feelings she herself had kept hidden and buried after finding out their true nature.

"So what do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked, looking away from him, "Flirt with him. Distract him and then knock him out."

Damon nodded. "Pretty much," he shrugged, his stance returning to normal, "More subtle than that though. Maybe even fake drinking a little too much. I doubt even this Stefan would believe you'd flirt with him without alcohol involved." Damon eyed her seeming to think someone over. "You can flirt right? I mean I kind of assumed that Baby Gilbert just fell into your lap."

Bonnie winced at the mention of Jeremy. She felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her head. Any thought of either Salvatore desiring her fled. Whether they were having problems or not she was still with him. It didn't matter if the Salvatore brothers did really find her attractive. They both loved Elena. Besides Damon had said it himself, he knew how to play women, who knew if he was even telling the truth.

"I can flirt just fine," Bonnie grumbled walking around him, "You've told me the plan so you can go now."

Damon shook his head. "Not until I see what you're wearing to the bonfire. Both Elena and Barbie Klaus will be there vying for Stefan's attention. If you're going to dangle the bait you got to be dressed to impress."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but acquiesced a moment later. "Fine. Whatever. Follow me."

Bonnie began to think better of it as Damon follow close behind as she ascended the stairs. She walked in the direction of her bedroom and tried not to overthink it as he followed her inside.

He glanced down at the pile of clothes on her bed and around the room with interest. "Couldn't find the right outfit, huh?" he guessed, "I came just in time it seems."

She watched in disbelief as Damon walked over to the double doors of her closet and begin sifting through the clothes as if he lived there. Bonnie opened her mouth to object as Damon mumbled to himself as he dissected her wardrobe. "You have good taste," he frowned, "You just need to wear more clothes that show off your assets."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie frowned.

"It seems like the only time you show any leg is in your cheerleading uniform," Damon said, his tone admonishing, "You have plenty in here to work with. Why don't you ever wear any of this stuff?"

Bonnie watched as he looked through the clothes in the back of her closet. Clothes that she hid after buying. Most of them she loved. Tried on in the stores and bought immediately before decided later that she couldn't pull them off after all.

"I like this one," Damon beamed as he pulled out a short pink boho mini dress. The skirt was layered with a flared silhouette. It was backless with spaghetti straps that tied around the neck and at the lower back. The front neck like plunged low enough to leave very little to the imagination.

Bonnie had bought it on a whim from a boutique her cousin at frequented over the summer. She intended it to be one of the one's that she would look at longingly but would never see the light of day. "That's a little much for a school bonfire." She tried.

"You're wearing it," Damon stated leaving no room for argument, "Its casual enough to not make it seem like you're trying too hard and catching enough to let everyone know that Bonbon is secretly not so secretly one of the hottest girls in town."

Bonnie brushed off the complement in favor of asking, "Why do you know so much about women's fashion?"

"I've slept with a lot of women," Damon answered, "A fashion designer or twelve in the mix over the years."

Bonnie took the dress from his hands. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Damon ignored the ire in her town. "Wear heels," he instructed. He reached behind her and gently tugged her hair loose from the ponytail she had been wearing that day at school. Bonnie held her breath as he carded his fingers through it. "Hair down," he murmured, "And curled. Stefan loves the curls. I do too."

Bonnie felt her stomach flutter and she brushed his hand away. "Fine," she agreed, "I'll meet you at the school."

Damon scowled as her expressed closed off again. He should have known she wouldn't entertain him for long. Like he suspected the idea of either of them wanting her made her uncomfortable. He had thought he had scented some arousal downstairs but he had obviously been wrong or she was as good as hiding as they were. "Fine." He nodded.

Bonnie didn't bother saying goodbye as he walked out of the room and descended the stairs. She let out a relieved breath as she heard the front door slam shut.

 **:::**

Bonnie walked nervously down the hall towards Alaric's classroom where everyone was meeting up before the bonfire. She felt ridiculous. The dress was well above the knees and the heels, while wedges, were strappy and invited the eye. She was wearing a long double necklace with a pink stone that fell between her breasts inviting the eye. She felt overdressed and ridiculous. She was ninety percent sure that her friends would laugh upon seeing her.

Her nerves got worse as she overheard them speaking as she approached the door.

"So the plan is for you to distract Rebekah and Bonnie to draw Stefan's attention and use her witchy powers on him," Caroline was saying, "Are you sure she can pull this off?"

Elena spoke next. "Listen I'll just distract Stefan," she said, "Alaric or Bonnie can sneak up behind him or something. He's supposed to protect me anyway. I don't want to risk Bonnie getting hurt and-"

"You don't think she can pull it off either," Tyler interrupted.

Bonnie froze and thought about turning around and going home. What had she expected? They had faith in her magic but no one would pick her over Elena or Caroline to draw a man's attention. She couldn't even keep her own boyfriend's attention.

"She can pull it off," Damon's voice rang out surprising, "She will. You Elena are just afraid of some real competition where Stefan is concerned."

Bonnie almost laughed and she heard Elena to the same and winced. She knew Damon was just coming to her defense but she knew no one was buying it no matter how genuine he sounded. "He hasn't even been distracted by Rebekah and they have a history." Elena pointed out.

"And she's hot." Tyler said. And then, "Ow!" A moment later telling Bonnie that he had been punished by Caroline for his trouble.

"So is Bonnie," Damon said seriously, "Hotter even."

There was a stunned silence and then. "Bonnie's hot but not Rebekah hot," Tyler again and another, "Ow."

"Bonnie is beautiful," Caroline defended, "Any guy would want her. That's not the issue. Stefan isn't any idiot. Even if he wanted her, he'd be suspicious if she just went up to him and started flirting."

"She'll be more subtle than that," Damon interjected, "And like you said, she's beautiful, he'll be too busy staring and sniffing out of blood to care. I'm telling you guys it'll work. Bonnie's magic isn't her only power." Bonnie smiled until he continued. "Which you'd all be able to see if she would stop hiding in the hallway."

Bonnie sighed agitated at being caught. There was no turning back down.

"Come on, Bonbon," Damon called out, "I can hear you breathing. I can hear your heart beating. I can smell lavender."

Bonnie suspected her friends silence was paired with guilty looks for talking about her behind her back and shock at Damon's words. Still she forged ahead and continued her trek down the hall.

As Bonnie walked into the classroom with her head held high in spite of her uncertainty. "Hey guys," she said, still she refused to look at anyone in particular.

" _Damn_ ," Bonnie's head shot up at the sound of Tyler's voice. As her eyes met his she was surprised to see his flash yellow before Caroline elbowed him hard in the side. "Ow," he hissed again, then, "I mean you look good, Bonnie. Like _really_ good."

"Yeah, you do. You're gorgeous." Bonnie turned to Alaric in surprise. She hadn't heard him from outside so she hadn't realized he was there. "I mean not that I didn't think you were before," he continued, "You have been but that's a really nice dress. I mean…you look…beaituiful….in the appropriate teacher and student sense. Not like in the guy and girl sense…well you do…but I'm just going to stop talking now because that got really awkward really quick."

"Uh…thanks Ric." Bonnie blushed biting back a laugh. Damon laughed at Alaric outright and earned a glare.

At Caroline's cleared throat Bonnie turned to her friend and saw her beaming. "It's about time you pulled out something from the closet stash," she grinned, "You're definitely going to pull this off."

Bonnie beamed back but her smile wavered as Elena spoke, "It's a bit much for a bonfire but you look nice, Bon."

Bonnie wasn't sure how to respond and wasn't too surprised when Caroline beat her to it. "A bit much like a green plaid corset top?" She countered eying Elena's outfit.

"Green isn't really a good color on you, Elena," Damon said, standing from his seat on the window seal. No one missed the double meaning of his words. "You look perfect little witch," Damon smirked giving Bonnie a once over, "What did I tell you. One of the hottest girls in town."  
"Since you've slept with most of the girls in town should I take that as a double complement?" Bonnie asked, finding her footing in their familiar banter.

"Take it however you want," Damon shrugged. "Especially if you're volunteering to be next in line."

"In your dreams," Bonnie huffed as he sidled up next her, placing a hand at the small of her bare back. Bonnie tried to hide her reaction to the skin to the skin contact but suspected the vampires in the room had picked up on in.

"The word is fantasies, Bonbon," Damon whispered, "But we'll talk about that later. Right now we have a ripper to bring down to his knees."

Bonnie didn't object as Damon's hand moved from her back down her arm and finally to her hand where he threaded their fingers together. "Ready when you are," she said.

Elena pushed past Damon on her way to the door giving Bonnie a look that she ignored. "Let's just get this over with," Elena muttered.

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that came as Caroline walked up to stand on her other side and whispered, "Oh this is going to be fun."

Bonnie had no doubt that Caroline was glad to see Elena fade out of the spotlight for once. Bonnie hated to admit it, but as Damon squeezed her hand she felt as if she didn't mind being the center of attention.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore was bored. If not for Klaus's compulsion resulting in him effectively becoming Elena's babysitter, he wouldn't have bothered coming back to school let alone coming to the bonfire to show his school spirit which amounted to a lot of drunk and high teenage standing around listening to bad music and dry humping against trees. He would use the drunkenness to his advantage later when it was time to have a real drink, for right now the beer in his hand would have to do.

Stefan was posted by the keg pretending to give Rebekah the time of day for his own amusement when he saw her. Bonnie Bennett, scowling as she walked away from Jeremy Gilbert who was vying for her attention, along with a few other boys and men in her proximity. Stefan couldn't say he blamed them. In the dress she was wearing she was looking like his next meal and thought about the number of times he would beat himself up before when he caught himself looking. Scenting. Craving. When he felt satisfaction as his blood entered her body on those times he had saved her life. There would be no beating himself up tonight, only enjoying the view.

Bonnie walked past Jeremy, ignoring his pleas as she left him behind. She winked at one guy as she passed. Brushed her hands along the arm of another. Let one whisper a request for a dance in her ear. All the while she ignored her boyfriend, didn't even spare him a glance back. A power move. Stefan was impressed.

Not much drew Stefan's attention in this state outside of blood and the games he liked to play but as Bonnie sauntered toward them dripping confidence and smelling like rose and honey Stefan felt himself being reeled in.

"Shit, she looks hot," he muttered into his cup drawing Rebekah's attention and stopping her whining over the lack of Tyler's presence by her side.

Rebekah looked in the direction Stefan had been staring in and smirked. "Well, well, well," Rebekah laughed, "The way Nik talked about the witch you'd think she was a nun with mystical powers. Moral he said. Uptight. He was wrong about her. That girl is made of fire. I've seen it before. He'd be all over if she let that side of herself out more often. Hell, I might give her a go myself."

Stefan raised a brow at her.

Rebekah shrugged. "When you're willing to give me the time of day again, we'll talk. Until then, Tyler is occupied and a girl has needs. Besides, witches are so responsive in bed. Everything sings. Their body. Their power. And with our senses. It's like having an orgy with one person. Sensory overdrive in the best way." Rebekah squirmed shifting from one foot to the other. "I forgot how much I missed it. There was a witch in New Orleans who used this spell that made her tongue feel like a vibrator. I bet the Bennett girl is fast learn. I could probably make her beg for it."

Stefan caught her arm as Rebekah moved in Bonnie's direction. "Not so fast," he hissed, "Bonnie's off limits."

Rebekah glared. "For me or for you?" She turned to him her eyes pleading. "How about all three of us get up to something then, huh? It'll be like old times but even better."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'll pass." He had his own plans for Bonnie and they didn't involve Rebekah.

"I thought you were supposed to me more fun like this." Rebekah pouted.

Stefan started to respond when the scent of rose hit him full force making him dizzy. He turned to see Bonnie walking toward them and stopping in front of the keg. "Can you two find somewhere else to flirt you're in my way?" Bonnie hissed waving the cup in Rebekah's face.

They could both tell Bonnie had been drinking, and that on top her being pissed at Jeremy and obviously out to prove a point, made her easy prey. Rebekah gave Stefan another pleading look. In respond Stefan nudge Rebekah out of the way and took the cup from Bonnie's hand filling it up to the brim before handing it back to her.

Bonnie raise a brow before chugging half the cup down. Stefan watched her throat work as she swallowed. "The old you would have lectured me on my drinking habits by now," Bonnie said.

"Well the new me has no qualms with anyone drinking their fill," Stefan said filling her cup up once more and ignore Rebekah walking away with a huff.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Bonnie asked.

"When you look this hot is that really a question?"

Bonnie leaned forward and Stefan could hear the racing of her pulse and feel the warm thrum of her magic. He had been a dumbass for letting her by him before. All the sensation he had denied himself as a "saint" as Damon had called him, seemed to be rushing towards the surface.

Bonnie laughed as she watched his expression change and the sound made him want to press her up against the nearest tree. "It's going to take more than beer for me to entertain what the look on your face is asking for, Stefan," she said.

"Well how about you entertain a dance then," he pressed.

Bonnie seemed to be considering it which meant she was likely already more drunk than he thought.

Stefan leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I bet it'd piss Jeremy off. He hasn't stopped staring since you walked over here."

Bonnie was glaring as he pulled back but there was something like determination and mischief behind it, no heat. "Well then," she grinned, "I guess one dance won't hurt."

 **:::**

Damon Salvatore was trying and failing to focus on his part of the plan. He was in the middle of feeding Rebekah a marshmallow by the campfire when he noticed his brother and Bonnie dancing in front of set of speakers that was blasting music throughout the forest.

He watched the sway of Bonnie's hips as he pressed closer into Stefan's body. Watched his brother's hands move lower. He hadn't expected it to work so fast but he should have known. Everything that was stopping Stefan from making a move before was gone and Damon had to stop himself from intervening. Soon Bonnie would get Stefan alone, knock him out and this would all be over.

"Lucky bastard your brother," Rebekah spat resentfully as she gazed mournfully at the bag of marshmallows at her feet, "Got to her before either of us did. I even offered a threesome and he still took her all for himself. He's always been greedy and entitled. He just hides it behind that stupid smile."

Damon looked at her dumbfounded. Of all of the turns he had expected their conversation to take he knew this wasn't one of them. "Excuse me?"

"The witch," Rebekah sighed, "I know you were staring at her. You don't have to pretend. I get it. Trust me. Bedding a witch is always an experience like nothing else. That's why my brother keeps doing it. And one as powerful as that….I think you get the point."

"Nothing like that is going to happen with Bonnie and Stefan."

"It will," Rebekah stated matter-of-factly, "Stefan always gets what he wants. Especially from women. Stefan high on blood has no issues with taking it either. Trust me. I know."

Damon couldn't help the growl that he emitted before he spoke. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
Rebekah studied his face a moment and laughed. "I kept wondering why Nik always called her the 'Salvatore's witch' when he mentioned her, like you two had some kind of claim to her or something. You do though. Or at least you think you do. Both of you. Claimed her without even realizing it. Probably from the moment you saw her. It's cute, if not a little pathetic. What's the point of claiming her if you're not willing to do something about it? If she's walking around town looking like that with that much power, someone's going to be smart enough to, and it looks like that someone is going to be your brother."

Damon looked in the direction of Bonnie and Stefan in time to see his brother leading Bonnie away from the crowd, Bonnie's bareback pressed against Stefan's front, his hands at her waist. She was giggling as he whispered in her ear and from where stood it didn't look like an act

"What's that look?" Rebekah grinned, "Is somebody jealous?" She laughed off his objection before the words left his mouth good. "I'll be a good house mate and stay out of your way tonight. As much as I would love to see the show when your brother brings the witch home, I see no real point if I don't get to join in." Rebekah stood. "I'm going to find someone else to do tonight," she gestured towards Elena who was leaning against a nearby tree watching Stefan and Bonnie with a glare of her own, "I suggest you do the same."

As Rebekah walked away Damon eyed Elena. It would be easy to taking advantage. She was drunk. Vulnerable. She was pissed that her best friend and her ex had just disappeared to do who knew what even if as far as Bonnie was concerned it was an act. For Stefan it wasn't. They both knew that. He could go over and comfort her. Talk her back from the edge and into his bed. It would be so very easy.

Damon stood, making a snap decision. Elena seemed to brighten as she saw him heading for her direction. He said nothing as he bypassed her and headed to where Bonnie and Stefan had disappeared.

 **:::**

It felt surreal as Bonnie allowed herself to be lead under the bleachers on the football field. She hadn't expected it to work. To work and to work so quickly. She half expected that she was being led into a trap but the way that Stefan was looking at her she could tell that whatever attraction that he was feeling for her was genuine.

"How many people do you think have hooked up out here?" Bonnie asked, purposefully making her words slur as Stefan spun her around in his arms to face him.

"Enough to make it a cliché," he answered, clearly amused.

"You probably know all about high school cliché's," Bonnie laughed, "You've been to high school how many times again?"  
The laughter died on her lips as he leaned down until they were eye level. "Enough times to know that this is the part where I try to kiss you," he whispered, "And the part where you're slap me for it. Because even drunk Bonnie Bennett is too smart to let a vampire near her. Especially a ripper. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Bonnie asked, allowing him to lift her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Unless you've wanted to kiss me for a long time and you being drunk and me being like this gives you the perfect excuse to do it."

Bonnie didn't protest as he pressed his lips to hers. It was part of the plan. However, instead of using her magic to knock him out she felt herself kissing back. Opening her mouth to him. Shivering as he groaned when his tongued swept inside.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps that her eyes fluttered open even as she continued to kiss and be kissed. Her eyes met the ice blue of Damon's and finally she pull away from Stefan.

He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, his hands framing her face. "You taste better than blood."

"That's some praise coming from an addict," she laughed, reaching her magic out as he looked down at her.

Stefan smiled and this his face closed off as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Bonnie breathed hard as Damon marched toward them. Damon was scowling and Bonnie didn't understand why.

"You didn't have to make out with him to knock him out," he hissed as she approached.

"I thought it would be better if he was distracted," Bonnie defended, "That was the plan right. He wasn't paying attention. He didn't see it coming."  
Bonnie stepped back as Damon stepped over Stefan and crowded into her space. "Or maybe you just wanted to kiss him like he said. Even when he's like this, he's still the one you choose."

Bonnie glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at him," Damon spat, "Always smiling in his face. Never could say no to him. But every time I got near you, you acted like I was some kind of disease. Even now, even knowing that he's done things just as bad as I've done you still let me touch you."

"For the sake of your plan," Bonnie reminded him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bonbon," Damon moved forward backing Bonnie into one of poles holding the bleachers up, "How far would you have let him go if I hadn't walked up? What else would you have given him a taste of?"

Bonnie wanted to slap him. Set him on fire. Give him an aneurism until he passed out next to Stefan's body. But all she could manage was to ask, "Why the hell do you care?"

Bonnie expected him to shout that he didn't. Laugh in her face and point out much of a hypocrite she was for allowing Stefan to put his hands all over her, her hatred for vampires be damned. She didn't expect him to kiss her. He did. Hard.

Bonnie didn't pull away. Where with Stefan there had been a thrumming like electricity, with Damon there was heat. She whimpered as he licked into her mouth. Wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed him wrap her legs around his hips so he could press himself closer. She felt him hard against moaning as he rocked his hips forward.

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised by this development," a dry voice from behind them caused them to pull apart. Bonnie flushed as her eyes landed on Alaric.

Bonnie attempted to unwrap herself from around Damon but a firm grip and growl kept her in place. "Throw Stefan in the trunk and get the hell out of here," Damon ordered, in between placing kisses down Bonnie's throat, making her squirm, "My little witch and I have some unfinished business."  
Alaric sounded unrepentant as he said, "So does Vicki Donovan. She went after Elena. Tried to blow up my car. Almost succeeded but I noticed the gas in time."

Bonnie expected that to get Damon's attention but as he lowered her legs to the ground his movements were slower than someone who was supposedly in love with Elena should be moving after just hearing she was in danger. "I'm assuming she's fine or else you wouldn't be here." Damon said sound bored.

Bonnie once again made an attempt to remove her arms from around his neck but he reached up and held her there his grip leaving no room for her to argue.

"She's fine," Alaric said, "She's with Jeremy." Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. Ghosts or no ghosts Jeremy was her boyfriend and she had kissed not one but two vampires just moments ago. "But Matt needs Bonnie to help banish Vicki. He somehow gave her a foothold into our world with the help of some witch from the other side. She made a deal to kill Elena so she could stay. She won't stop."

Damon sighed and nodded. When he turned back to Bonnie the look in his eyes was intense and seemed to want to say something but whatever it was he pushed it back. "This isn't over," he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers more gently than before. He pulled back and carefully unwrapped her arms from around his neck, "Go. I need to take care of my dear brother anyway. Come find me at the boardinghouse later."

Reluctantly, Bonnie nodded.

She watched as Damon picked up Stefan's prone body and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to Alaric. "Take care of her, Ric," he said and Bonnie was sure he was speaking about Elena until his next words, "She's been drinking so make sure whatever spell she uses, she doesn't over excerpt herself."

"I'll look after her," Alaric agreed easily.

"I mean it," he said, "If anything happens to her this time when I try to kill you it'll be more than just an attempt."

Alaric glowered but nodded. "I got it."

Damon glanced back at Bonnie before speeding away. Bonnie looked off to where he'd vanished for a long moment before turning to Alaric. "What the hell was that?"

Alaric laughed. "If you knew him like I did, you really wouldn't be surprised." At Bonnie's continued look of confusion Alaric sighed. "He does care about you, you know. A lot. I can't speak for now but before, Stefan did too."

Bonnie nodded even if it was still hard to process. "I'm starting to get that."

"I don't know where Jeremy or Elena fit in to all this and I know Jeremy is being an idiot right now with all this ghost stuff," Alaric said, his face growing serious, "But I can't think of any way this could end without someone getting hurt so, whatever happens be honest with yourself and with them."

Bonnie nodded again even though she wasn't sure if she would take his advice on either account.


	2. part two ensnare

**Title:** honeytrap

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Damon/Bonnie/Stefan

 **Summary:** As senior year begins Bonnie finds herself roped into a plan to lure Stefan into a trap Damon has set for him at the first bonfire of the year. Like with most things involving the Salvatore brothers nothing goes as planned.

 **Warnings:** Pre-Polyamorous Relationship, Non-Canon, Language, Mentions of Torture, Dub-Con, Sexual Content, etc.

 **part two || ensnare**

Stefan woke up groggily and looked around the sitting room where his game of Twister had taken place that morning. Nothing remained of the mess. A lot had happened in the in between and he smiled as he tasted the remnants of Bonnie on the inside of his mouth. Damon sat across from him sipping whiskey and glaring.

"I'm surprised I'm not locked up by now," Stefan said sitting up, "I assumed I would be when I realized Bonnie's real motives. Wasn't that the plan?"

Damon nodded, his body stiff. "It was."

Stefan read the stiffness all too well. His brother was wound up tight and only a woman could be responsible. This time it wasn't Elena, it was far from it. "You didn't think that she would take it that far did you? That she would let me touch her?"

Damon smirked, dark and solemn. "Didn't think she would let me touch her either but here we are."

Stefan searched for the lie in his words but Damon looked too smug for it not to be the truth. He doubted his brother got any more than a kiss. He would have bragged otherwise.

"I knew you wanted her before you know," Damon said frowning, "That's why we came up with this stupid plan in the first place. I knew you couldn't resist her when you were like this. Without your inhibitions. I should've called you on it before."

"Maybe I should have called you on it too," Stefan laughed, "All that panting you did after Elena when we were together, that you're doing even now, all so you can win some pissing contest and say you got the girl. If you really wanted her you could have had her by now and you know it. She doesn't hide her feelings as well as she thinks she does. But instead of locking Elena down here you are drinking over Bonnie. The same Bonnie whose pigtails you've been pulling since the day you met. Does she know Damon? Does she know about the real first time you met? Does she know about all the nights a crow sat out on a tree outside her window? Does she know about all the lookalikes you brought home before you decided Elena was the love of your life after Katherine rejected you? Does she know that even when you were obsessing over your precious Katherine, that night you attacked Bonnie, you got hard the first time you tasted her blood?"

Damon downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. "If you weren't my brother I would kill you."

"Elena isn't built for our darkness brother," Stefan stated ignoring the threat, "No matter how strong she pretends to be there's only so much she can take without breaking. I knew that even before I flipped my switch. That's why I could let her go. But Bonnie. Her whole being was built to take us down. She could destroy us if she wanted and that's what we want isn't it? You and me? We want something that we can't break. We want a challenge. So we'll go after her even if we know it won't end well."

Damon sighed. He was self-destructive at the best of times. Self-serving too. He knew that. Stefan high on blood was the definition of selfish and uncaring. If a ripper saw something they wanted they took it. It didn't matter what or who it was or who it hurt in the process. They were both damned where Bonnie was concerned. Neither one of them would walk away.

"What are we going to do about this?" Damon asked, "I don't know about you but I'm tired of fighting."

"We do whatever Bonnie wants," Stefan said sounding too calm about the whole thing, "Even if she won't admit she wants it."

 **:::**

Bonnie hated reading the tiny writing in her grimoires at the best of times. Reading it drunk was a new brand of punishment she didn't want to ever have to repeat.

She wasn't drunk enough to not feel some empathy for Matt as he said goodbye to his sister. Wasn't drunk enough not to offer a hug and words of support when it was all said and done.

She had picked up on Matt's loneliness during Senior Prank Night. She had likened it to her own but now she knew that it was different.

Matt felt alone because he was isolated from the group. Tyler had Caroline. Elena was still chasing after Stefan and she had Damon who followed her around like a lapdog. She had Alaric and Jeremy. Bonnie had had Caroline and Elena even when they didn't talk as much, she knew she could call them when she needed them, at least before. She'd had Jeremy too. Then the summer happened and things had changed.

Matt felt like he had no one. Bonnie technically had a boyfriend. Technically had a best friend. But those relationships had become so fragmented and one sided it felt like she had no one even when she had someone.

Tonight had changed things in more ways than one. Matt had promised to come to her even when he felt like he didn't have anyone else. Elena hadn't been in the spotlight. Caroline and Tyler had grown stronger in spite of Rebekah's attempts at interference. But Bonnie's own relationship had grown weaker.

Even in Vicki's absence there was still Anna. Anna who Jeremy had loved. Loved in a way he didn't love Bonnie yet. Maybe that he never would. The thing was she was no longer sure that she wanted him to.

Both Stefan and Damon had gone somehow from being in Elena's orbit to being in her own and she found in spite of herself that she wanted them there. Felt less lonely with them there. Even being what they were. Even knowing that Elena still loved Stefan and had feelings for Damon. Even with her lingering love for Jeremy. It was insane, she knew, but she couldn't help herself.

She wanted to drive to boardinghouse but she didn't feel comfortable after drinking so much. She wasn't about to ask Matt because he would ask questions.

There was really only one person that she could think to call. Someone who knew enough about the situation. Someone that Damon had made promise to look after her. Alaric.

 **:::**

Damon looked at the clock and frowned. Bonnie wasn't coming. He was sure of it. She was too good. Too pure. To fucking intelligent to put up with either of their bullshit.

They'd deserve if she blew them off. He would in particular. He thought as he drank his whiskey, of the promise he had made to Emily. To protect her line. He had sworn.

He had even lived up to that promise. Until he had laid eyes on Bonnie for the first time as a teenager. He had been there on and off all her life. She was just another witch in the Bennett line as a child. Another duty he had been called upon to serve. Things had been different when he had shown up the summer that Bonnie had turned sixteen.

It had been years since he had come to town and he had decided to check in. He had felt her power before he had seen her. Smelled the lavender and rose in the air.

When she finally came into view she was sitting on the porch swing on the front of her house reading a book. Persuasion. Jane Austen. He still had the copy. She had seemed to glow under the porch light. She was beautiful. He wanted her instantly.

He had walked up the steps to the porch as if he owned the house himself. She didn't look surprised to see him. He thought now that maybe she had remembered him from before, without knowing from where.

"Can I help you?" She'd asked. Calm. Trusting. Even in the face of a predator. She had been innocent then. Bubbly.

"What's your name?" He'd asked, though he'd known.

"Bonnie," she'd answered immediately without any reservations.

He remembered kneeling down to her level. Asking her something silly, like if she believed in love at first sight.

"What makes you believe that I believe in love at all?" Bonnie had asked.

Damon had laughed. "Your reading material is kind of a dead giveaway."

Bonnie had blushed and he had heard her pulse. Scented her blood. He could still recall the thunder of her heartbeat in his ears. He had done the dumbest thing in his whole existence then. He had kissed her. Kissed her long and hard. Kissed her until she knocked her book down in an effort get closer. Kissed her until she was gasping and moaning into his mouth. Kissed her until he was hard and aching in his jeans. Kissed her until he heard Sheila Bennet's voice call out from inside.

She hadn't had her powers then so it had been easy to compel her to forget. Still he resented her for not remembering him when he returned. He had thought, no hoped, developing her powers would make her remember. That the compulsion would wear off. She didn't and it hadn't.

Worse, she had gravitated towards his brother when they arrived. Had been drawn to him immediately in a way he'd thought that had been his. That had once been special. It had been easy to ignore what had happened before. To write it off.

Still he had remained aware of her. Baited her. Goaded her. Tested her. Teased her. Practically begged for her attention even if he threw in some antagonism to throw everyone else off the scent. Stefan had known though. He'd always known. He could read Damon. Just like Damon could read him.

He had always seen the play for her friendship for what it was. Noticed even before Stefan had saved her that first time. But that night, the night Damon had attacked her and tasted her blood in an effort to lash out at Emily in his misery he had seen it. Stefan had laid his head on her chest even though his sensitive hearing would have been enough to sense her heartbeat. Given her his blood so that he could invade her mind and her body, even though her powers would have healed her, though slowly, or he could have taken her to Sheila to mend.

Stefan had claimed Bonnie too in his own way. Subtly as a saint. Now that he was a ripper he would be anything but subtle. Damon had meant what he said, he was tired of fighting over women. Over everything. If he had to deal with his brother to claim Bonnie for good then so be it.

:::

Bonnie sat in the passenger's seat of Alaric's car and stared at the boardinghouse apprehensively. She had just watched Matt say goodbye to his sister. She was tired. Drained. After watching Matt let go of Vicki she resented Jeremy even more for not being able to do the same with Vicki or Anna. However, that resentment wasn't what had brought her to the Salvatore boardinghouse.

It was the way that they had looked at her. The way that they had touched her. Had kissed her. It was different than anything that she had ever experienced. She hadn't felt as much passion or heat from Jeremy in the whole time they had dated and she and Damon up until recently had only tolerated each other and Stefan she had barely called a friend. It didn't make sense.

She knew that she should have gone home. She had intended on doing just that until she'd remembered Damon's words. _"This isn't over,"_ he'd said and she knew deep down that he was right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie jumped at the sound of Alaric's voice, having forgotten that he was in the car with her. "I meant what I said before. They care about you. And, yes, Jeremy is a fucking idiot for talking to some ghosts all summer when he had you. Not because you're wearing some dress tonight either. Caroline once told me you could outshine anyone in any room if you just realized it and tonight it seemed like you did. You were confident and people took notice. It's not a bad thing but…maybe Jeremy just needed closure and if you go in there you're starting something that you can't go back from."

Bonnie knew that Alaric was probably the last person she would ever ask advice from but in a way she also knew he was right. Her Grams had always said that people needed to close one door before they opened another. Even if she felt like Jeremy had closed the door with his lies, would it be fair for her to open this one without talking to him first.

The thing was she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. She felt inside of herself and outside of herself all at once. She knew one thing for sure. She knew what she wanted to do and even though it was probably wrong and it scared the shit out of her for once she wanted to do what she wanted, everyone else be damned.

"Thanks for the input Ric," Bonnie said, "but even though I know that their presence was a consequence of me bringing Jeremy back, I also know that he had control on whether or not he saw Anna and Vicki. He didn't exactly consult me before making room in our relationship for other people and as far as I'm concerned it was never what I thought it was. It's clear that both our interests have been drawn elsewhere and if he can pursue his and except me to be understanding about it, I don't see why I can't pursue mine." With those words Bonnie opened the car door. "Good night Ric. Thanks for the ride."

Before Alaric could say anything else Bonnie got out the car and shut the door without looking back.

Bonnie's phone rang in her hand as she made her way up the walkway. She looked down at it. Another call from Jeremy. She ignored the call before shutting the phone off altogether. She stuffed her phone into her purse as she reached the front door. Reaching out a hand she knocked and then waited.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open. Damon was on the other side and he leaned against the doorframe. "You came," he said, "We didn't think you'd come."

Bonnie didn't need to ask who we was and she wasn't as surprised as she should have been that he had chosen not to lock Stefan up.

Bonnie bit her lip as they stared at each other. Bonnie watched Damon's eyes lower to her mouth. "Can I come in?"

Damon reached out a hand and tugged Bonnie inside, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie kept hold of his hand even as they came face to face with Stefan. "Hey," Bonnie said, feeling awkward.

Stefan smiled. "You guys did a number on me, huh?"

"Stefan," Bonnie began, "Look I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. We both know you're off the rails and even with…what happened I can't say that I trust you."

"Its fine," Stefan said, "I'm impressed actually. I didn't think you had it in you."

Bonnie nodded glad that they weren't going to be arguing about the objective to her pursuit of him. They had enough to talk about even without that, though if Bonnie were honest, she wasn't in the mood to talk. "So what now?" She asked, looking in between the two.

Damon seemed to share a look with Stefan then he was letting go of Bonnie's hand. Bonnie half expected to be kicked out until she felt Damon's body pressed behind her and Stefan began to move in on her from the front. She felt Damon's hands low on her hips and Stefan's at her waist.

"Whatever you want to happen is what happens now," Stefan said, not looking at all like the cold façade he had been wearing as of late. She had to remind herself he was switched off as she met his green gaze.

"All you have to do is ask," Damon whispered as he leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I….," Bonnie cleared her throat and then took a deep breath to clear her head, "I've only been here a few times and I've never really…seen any of the rooms upstairs." She had wanted her voice to sound calm but she knew it was anything but.

"I guess we'd better give her the grand tour, brother," Damon grinned.

Stefan used his grip on her waist to pull her forward. "Right this way."

 **:::**

There wasn't any real lead up to it. They ended up in Damon's bedroom because he had the bigger bed. Big enough for three. For a while all Bonnie felt was limbs. Being pressed against a hard body on both sides. Hands over her breast. Over her dress. Her ass. Beneath her dress. Lips on her lips. Tongue in her mouth. Lips on her skin. Her throat. The straps around her neck untied. The front of her dress tugged down. Lips on her breast. Her nipples. Tongue. Wet. Warm. Swirling around the peak. Sensations. Stefan thrums. Tingles. Shocks. Damon burns. Engulfs. Hot.

She panted and her magic seemed to be in the room with them. Like another entity. Wrapping around bodies. Begging for attention. Longing to touch. Reaching into minds and pulling out words. Whispered. Filthy. Dirty. In her ear.

Bonnie didn't know how they all ended up naked. Didn't know how she ended up sitting between Damon's legs as he sat up against the headboard, [pulling her legs apart with his hands. Her legs widespread draped over his own. Watching Stefan. Beautiful Stefan. Body lithe and face distorted as he begged. Pleaded. Just let him taste. " _Please Bonnie_ ," and, "I _need_ it." Sounding every bit the addict that he was. No blood could quench his thirst this time.

Damon's voice is in her ear. Hands on her breast. Pinching her nipples. "Come on give him permission." Bonnie squirming. "Tell him you want it." Rubbing herself against the hardness pressed against her back.

Bonnie didn't know how things got there, but from somewhere far away she nodded. Nodded because she loved it. Loved the feel of Stefan's breath over sex. Loved the feel of Stefan's tongue inside her. Of Damon reaching around to work her clit with his fingers. The vibration of Stefan moaning into her. Pulling back to murmur. "So sweet." Loved the sound of Damon's voice in her ear telling her she's a good girl. "Our girl. Our witch. Our sweet little Bonnie."

The first time she came her magic made her skin glow ethereal. She didn't understand it. It was never like that with Jeremy. Damon's teeth nipped the skin of her throat painfully, as if to punish her for thinking the name. As if he knew. Maybe he did. She was in their head she knew, maybe they were in hers too.

They were sweating. Dazed. Her magic was affecting them she knew. They were drunk with it. Even as she trembled and moaned out her release, Stefan licked and licked until Bonnie pushed his head away weakly.

He laid his head against her thigh. Turned to take a bite. Moaned again when he drew blood. Found a new place to lick. To suck. To mark. "I don't ever want to taste anything else again."

His words sounded slurred, far off. Sweat covered him and his hair was wet and matted and sticking to his forehead.

Bonnie felt Damon's hands on her waist pushing up gently. "Turn over." He ordered. She felt sluggish. Sloth. Stefan lifted her up and helped her comply. She was turned in his lap. Turned to face him. Stefan lifted her by the hips and helped Damon guide himself inside of her.

Bonnie didn't know who moaned the loudest at the feeling. Her. Damon. Stefan. Damon brought her hands to his shoulders, his hands gripped her breast. "Come on baby," Stefan whispered, " _Ride him_."

Stefan's hands stayed on her hips as Bonnie bounced up and down on Damon's dick. She was oversensitive. It didn't take long for her to come again. Stefan kept her hips moving when she couldn't. When she screamed and the pleasure became almost painful. When her magic flicked the lights on and off. Her power reaching out to open up the large bay windows with a clatter to let the night air in, cooling overheated skin. Stefan kept her moving until Damon spilled inside her. Her breasts in his mouth and hands. His teeth breaking the skin. His tongue lapping the blood of the wound like a man starved.

Stefan lifted her off of his brother in spite of Damon's protest. She turned to him. Looked down. He was hard. Leaking. Unsatisfied. Without much prompting Bonnie took him into her mouth. Jeremy had always had to beg her. A slap on her ass was the punishment that time. "Don't think about him," Damon ordered, "You're _ours."_

She was. She could feel it. Feel it like the welcome weight of Stefan on her tongue. Taste it like the salt of his skin. She was theirs. They were hers. It didn't matter. Bonnie sucked harder. Let her magic wrap around him. Between the warmth of her mouth and the tingling of her power it wasn't long before he was gone, saying her name over and over again. Bonnie. Bonnie. _Bonnie._

When it was over there was no regret. There should've been. And shame. There was none. She felt nothing but sated and powerful.

She allowed herself to be pulled down until she was draped over Damon's chest. Stefan wrapped himself around her middle, his head resting on her stomach. She carded her fingers through his hair and listened to Damon's breathing until she drifted off to sleep.

 **:::**

The next morning Bonnie expected to wake up hungover. She only felt a little groggy and for that she was thankful. She reached out beside her and frowned when she felt that she was in bed alone. Her eyes opened slowly and ears perked up at the sound of running water.

"Good morning, Bonnie," Stefan said and Bonnie realized that he was sitting on the bed next her fully clothed.

Bonnie blinked at him. "Good morning," she returned, "What time is it?"

"Around ten in the morning," Stefan said, "We let you sleep in a bit late. You looked like you needed it. Don't worry about volunteering for the Night of Illumination. I covered for you. Compelled a couple of girls I had for breakfast to go and work in your place."

Bonnie frowned at the thought of Stefan turning innocent girls into blood bags and errand runners but supposed that as a ripper he probably thought he was actually being considerate of her feelings.

"Um…," she said, clearing her throat, "Thank you."

Stefan leaned down to kiss her and Bonnie knew then that the night before had not in fact been a dream.

"Bath's ready," Damon's voice rang out from the other side of his room.

Bonnie looked over at him as she pulled away from Stefan and saw that he too was fully clothed with no evidence of the night before on either brother and Bonnie felt even more vulnerable being naked and still smelling of sex beneath the sheets.

Before Bonnie could say anything else Stefan was lifting her up bridal style, uncaring as the sheets fell from her body. Bonnie made to protest but she was sped across the room in second and lowered gently into Damon's bath tub, the warm scented water killing her objections.

"Hey, you," Damon grinned as he rolled up his sleeves, his eyes all heat and no malice. It was something she would have to get used to.

"Hey," she said back leaning in to accept the kiss that he gave her.

Bonnie stiffened slightly as they began to wash her. Their touch, though no less welcomed, felt different now that she was sober. "Relax," Stefan coaxed as he washed her back.

She leaned into the touch and her body seemed to melt into him, her magic humming happily.

Bonnie had just settled when the door banged open. She jumped but calmed slight at the feel of Stefan's hands on her shoulders.

"I can't believe you assholes actually pulled it off," an accented voice said from the doorway, Bonnie recognized as Rebekah, "Lucky bastards."

Bonnie's eyes widened as the words sank in. "Do I want to know?" She asked Damon.

Damon shook his head and glared in Rebekah's direction. "What the hell do you want?"

"Rude," Rebekah pouted and them, "The doppelganger and the history teacher who doesn't know history are downstairs. Something about ghosts in town. I don't know. I stopped listening after a couple of seconds."

Bonnie felt cold at the mention of Elena and only warmed again at the feel of Stefan's lips on her shoulder.

"Get rid of them," Damon said, "We'll take care of it later. We're busy."

"Clearly," Rebekah smirked. Rebekah's gaze fell on her and Bonnie couldn't help but fidget. "When these two idiots stop being fun and start arguing over you, come find me. I'll make it worth your while, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie raised a brow as the blond winked.

" _Leave_ ," Damon hissed dangerously.

"You lot are no fun," Rebekah sighed theatrically before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Bonnie breathed sigh of relief once Rebekah was gone and hoped she would get rid of Elena and Alaric as well. She was in no way ready for "morning after" drama.

"We won't be you know," Stefan said as he resumed washing her back, "Arguing over you, I mean."

Bonnie frowned but she couldn't say she was surprised. "Not worth the fight," she tried to joke but it felt hollow even to her ears.

"More like," Damon said, easing closer, "Worth the compromise."

Bonnie looked between them and found they both looked serious. Open. "So we're doing this?" Bonnie didn't know what "this" was but they seemed to understand her question just the same.

"Yeah," Damon nodded, as he leaned in to kiss her again. "We're doing this," Stefan whispered into her ear as his hand snaked around and reached between her legs.

As many plans that they had botched over the last few months, this outcome had to be Bonnie's favorite.

 _ **End Note's: Yes this story is complete and also unedited. Reminder find all my old stories over on Wattpad. The link is on my profile. Reviews are always welcomed!**_


End file.
